


Best of Both Worlds

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/"><b>kinkme_merlin</b></a> prompt: <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12680263#t12680263">Reincarnation fic where they have already found each other, gotten together, and remembered their past life. One day, Arthur is fucking Merlin, who's spurring him on with dirty talk, and in the heat of it, Merlin accidentally calls out "Sire!". Both of them are turned on and Arthur starts REALLY fucking Merlin while Merlin adds royal terms to his dirty talk.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written, without her knowledge, for [](http://lady-ragnell.livejournal.com/profile)[**lady_ragnell**](http://lady-ragnell.livejournal.com/). All the meme fills! Just wanted to say thanks again for everything, sweetie. ^_~ ♥

  
"I love lube," Arthur said. A thick wet stream of it hit the crack of Merlin's arse, plastic bottle squeaking under Arthur's hand. "Do you remember what it was like when we didn't have lube, Merlin? Just — oil and salve all over the place," he said, gripping at the rounds of Merlin's arsecheeks before screwing two fingers into his hole.

"Yeah," Merlin grunted, shifting his hips up helpfully. "And it always made such an awful mess, and the tallow smelled something terrible."

"I _love_ lube," Arthur said again, panting over the slick popping sounds of his fingers fucking eagerly into Merlin's arse. "Come here, you sassy tart." He tugged Merlin 'round by the handles of his sharp white hips and happily sank his prick to the root with hardly a stutter. Merlin hissed a breath and made a few throaty appreciative noises, jacking at his cock.

"Yeah, come on," he said, rubbing himself back into the cradle of Arthur's groin with an impatient glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Arthur grinned, shoving deep once. Merlin's mouth dropped open, hand stilling between his legs.

"Fuck yeah," Merlin said, voice pitched half an octave higher than his usual moderate tones.

"Yeah, baby?" Arthur pumped in a few more elastic thrusts, bouncing up against Merlin's pert little arse. He paused for a slow withdraw, fingering at the slick length of his cock and the lube-foamy ring of Merlin's hole, biting his lip while he played his cockhead just inside the tight circle of muscle, spreading Merlin wide with his fingers so he could feel the pads of his fingertips when he made a series of shallow digs into Merlin's body.

"For Christ's sake, Arthur, quit fucking about and _fuck_ me, will you?" Merlin hissed, climbing his way up the headboard with his hands so Arthur's chest almost brushed up against his back.

"So bossy." Arthur danced his wet fingertips up Merlin's chest, tweaking his nipples and beginning to rut with a will. Merlin braced himself against the wall, panting out the first athletic stretch of their shag with tight shoulders and loose hips that absorbed the impact of Arthur's animalistic humping. He even laughed a bit when Arthur growled and gave him a hint of teeth at the base of his neck, hands sliding down to Merlin's belly to steady him against the lengthening roll of his thrusts.

"Yeah," Merlin said, the breath punching out of him. He desperately wished he had a hand free to rub over and around his slit; just the thought of it had him snapping his hips back and up in counterpoint to Arthur's, grunting with the effort. "Yeah," he groaned, "yeah, _fuck_ yeah Arthur, come on, you incredible fucking prat."

"You like it?" Arthur grit, fingers tightening around Merlin's waist. "You want more of my cock in your tight little arse, Merlin?"

"God, yes," Merlin said, making sharp abrupt whines with each heavy grind of Arthur's cock inside of him, feeling like the fat-blunt-fullness in his hole was pressing the very air from his lungs. " _God_ , yes, Arthur — yes, yes, oh!" he choked, tensing while Arthur hammered at his arse with such a perfect cadence and angle he felt like his vision was being shoved toward whiting out, “oh, fuck, yeah, _fuck me_ sire!"

The speed with which Arthur stuttered to a stop was pretty remarkable, given their momentum. “What did you just say?”

Merlin screwed his eyes shut, untold _oceans_ of mortification washing over him. “It doesn’t matter, please just keep going,” he said in a small voice.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, shocking an audible swallow of air out of Merlin’s mouth when he gripped Merlin tight at the back of his neck. “Answer your _King_.”

“Oh, f-fuck,” Merlin said, breathless, arsehole spasming down tight around the impossibly rigid heat of Arthur’s cock. “Fuck me, sire.” He followed the pressure of Arthur’s hand and buried his flaming face in the pillows.

“Say it again,” Arthur demanded.

“Sire — your highness, please, fuck me.”

“Again,” Arthur said, voice rough with it as he began to pick up the pace with his hips.

“Ride me, sire,” Merlin moaned, “Oh yes, just like that, Ah-Arth—”

Arthur brought a hand down on Merlin’s arse so hard Merlin yelped. “You’ll address me correctly, Merlin.” The headboard began to knock a sharp patter into the wall under the force of Arthur’s thrusts.

Merlin was muffled into the pillows for a long moment before Arthur hitched up behind him and hooked a hand around one pale shoulder to more easily slam him back onto his cock. “Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Merlin gasped, the muscles in his legs screaming and the sweat streaming into his eyes and Arthur growling obscenities behind him and he _still_ couldn’t get a hand around his prick unless he wanted to be literally fucked into the pillows — could only watch it bob angrily between his legs and feel it tickle with the steady dribble of precome seeping from the tip. “Yes, oh fuck, _yes_ , sire, please, please, p-please—”

“Who do you plead to?” Arthur snapped, fingers pressing bruises into Merlin’s flushed skin.

“My king,” Merlin sobbed, fisting his hands around the slats of the headboard.

“Who?”

“My king!”

And Arthur snarled, throwing himself on top of Merlin and screwing in, in, in, barely pulling away to pump in favor of grinding his cock as deep inside Merlin as it would go. Merlin wailed, his own cock pressed suddenly tight and brutal between his belly and the bed, rubbing the sheets slick beneath him with sticky wetness until he began to come, and come, spurting and keening and bucking in Arthur’s arms with the whiplash of sensation that singed him from his hairline to his toes.

He missed Arthur’s own rough and desperate orgasm in the haze of his aftershocks, but they caught their breath together with Arthur’s chin tucked over Merlin’s shoulder and the sheets churned into a bumpy, unrecognizable mess beneath them.

“That settles it,” Arthur said faintly. “I’m buying a throne.”

And Merlin blinked under what felt like a freight train of memories slapping through his mind before he could collect his voice enough to squeak, “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
